Silver Rose
by blackfire93
Summary: Fae is the daughter of Elizabeth Clearwater and Hank Swan, Charlie's older twin brother. Things happen and Fae and Elizabeth leave Forks. Fae and Isabelle grow close when Fae is kidnapped and Isabelle is left emotionally scarred. Two years later Fae returns then in Egypt Fae literally explodes while in a tomb. What will happen? Will Isabella and Fae remain close as secrets are open
1. Chapter 1

**!ATTENTION!**

 **HERE IS THE EXPLANATION FOR THE READERS:**

 **First off thanks for reading this story of mine, I hope that you all enjoy it. This is going to have a character that you might call a MARY SUE so please don't feel the need to point that out I know. Now onto business, there will be several OC's in this story. The main OC is called Fae Estella (Clearwater) Swan. Her parents are Elizabeth Clearwater (Harry Clearwater's younger sister) and Hank Swan (Charlie's older twin brother). Hank dies when Fae is four this and several other things causes Elizabeth to leave Fork's and stop talking with her family. Elizabeth and Fae end up in Downey, California and run into Renee and a year old Bella. Elizabeth then ends up going to Phoenix, Arizona where she sets down roots and gets a better job. Renee ends up in Phoenix and Elizabeth and Renee grow closer and encourage their young daughters to grow closer as well. By this time Fae (age 10) had graduated High School and was going to college for an Fine Arts Bachelor Degree. However at the age of 12 Fae was walking with Bella (who was 8) when Fae was kidnapped. Bella managed to get away but she was emotionally scarred from the attempt. Two years later Fae showed up at her mother's door step covered in blood, cuts and scars and only wearing a large overcoat. Fae refused to talk about what had happened to anyone. Bella and Fae grew close and Fae started taking MMA classes as well as finishing her Fine Arts Bachelor Degree and working on to get her Master's Degree which she achieved at the age of 17. Elizabeth began to travel more for her work and Fae started to travel for her MMA competitions. This is where the story will start. Also I will be using some French in this I will put the meanings in English in bold at the end of the chapters. I am using the internet to help translate things into French so if I get some things wrong please forgive my ignorance. Thank you and enjoy.**

 _Dear Isabella,_

 _Hi squirt! I got a place on the team this year and we are off to New York and after several more cities we are heading to Egypt! I can't wait, don't worry I won't forget to get you something from everyplace we stop. Remember that painting of mine that you liked 'Black Sky' it was bought for a good sum of money. Half of which I'm putting in that secret account of yours that we made don't forget our road-trip plans for when you graduate. How's Renee? I have to go don't worry about replying I won't be at this address long enough to get your reply. I would visit you but Renee is still really freaked at my 'influence' over you and my 'irresponsibility' although she is the one who left you in the care of a sixteen year old who had issues….oh well I guess I shouldn't have let you get your belly button pierced but really I don't see the harm. I had it done as well and neither of us got infections. Anyway I will see you the day you turn sixteen as instructed by your angry mother =) I have a long list of things we can do on that day BE PREPARED! Maybe you should tell your mum so she can prepare herself for my arrival. Three years should be plenty of time for her to forgive me since she still hasn't. At least she doesn't know about the matching tattoo I promised to get with you when you turn sixteen ;) If she did I would probably be banned from seeing you for life._

 _Je t'aime petite soeur,_

 _Fae_

"Hurry up Fae! Lewis said he was bringing the bus around in fifteen!" Ray hollered over her shoulder as she dashed around the hotel room drying her waist length black hair with one hand while trying to pack her suitcase with her other hand. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight before sealing the letter I had just finished and writing the address on the envelope before sticking it in my backpack. I cracked my stiff neck and stood up everyone knew better then to not listen to Lewis. He wouldn't wait for anyone if you were late you missed the bus no matter who you were. I shoved my small amount of clothes into the duffel bag that I took everywhere and pulled on my ankle black leather boots and pulled on my black leather jacket over my emerald green tank-top that had a large black skull in the center of it. I almost walked out the door to drop my letter off before realizing that I was still in my pajama pants. I hurriedly slide off my black sweatpants and pulled on my black leather shorts which I had almost forgotten on the hotel bed. After doing a quick check to make sure I had everything I helped Ray finish packing her stuff up and we ran down the two flights of steps and arrived just as Lewis was pulling up to the curb.

"After you madam." I said in my best English accent gesturing for Ray to go first since she had four suitcases. Ray rolled her eyes at my accent which I do admit was terrible before she slowly started her way up the bus steps. By the time Ray finally got all three of her suitcases up the tour bus steps everyone else from the group had made their way to the curb and were waiting behind me. After half an hour everyone was finally on board and all out suitcases and duffel-bags as well as backpacks were stored away and we were off to New York. After arriving in New York I realized that I hadn't sent out my letter to Isabella or as I nick-named her squirt so during the break time Lewis gave us I left the hotel and headed for the nearest post office. Surprisingly it didn't take me to long to find the post office although I was surprised by where it was placed. On the right side of it there was a dark alleyway filled with trash and on the left side of it an apartment building that looked pretty trashed. I tried to dispel the creepy feeling that I was getting and hurriedly conducted my business. Two minutes later I was back outside only to find out that it was extremely hard to get a taxi so I decided to start walking. I had to pass by the trash lined alleyway and as I was walking past it a stench hit my nose that caused me to take a step back. It wasn't the smell of rotting garbage or throw-up which I had no doubt the alleyway was full of but instead it smelt like someone had mixed bleach and buckets full of sugar together and then burnt them. I almost vomited but forcefully swallowed down the bile that had risen to the back of my throat before I hurried across the alleyway. I felt a slight breeze brush across the back of my neck as I did so but I shrugged off the feeling as I continued my journey back to the hotel or at least until I could get a taxi.

When I finally made it back to the hotel I had thirty-seven minutes to spare so I decided to see if Ray, Lin, Alana, Quin and Pam wanted to hang out, they were the other members of my MMA age group. We passed the time and won our respective fights however I began to notice that there was something wrong with me. I had violent fits of rage, Ray freaked out when she was sparing with me because I literally growled at her. Lin and Alana thought that I was just moody from missing my home however when Alana went to slap my back she freaked out. Telling me that I had a fever I felt fine though although my senses seemed to start to sharpen and I started to grow in length and I was constantly hungry. Quin and Pam thought I was just acting out to get Lewis's attention and started being rude to me but Ray, Lin and Alana became better friends with me. Two months passed and we were in Egypt for our final fights which we all won the first rounds of. Lewis was so pleased that he gave us the rest of the night to do whatever we pleased as long as we stayed in a group and were back at the hotel by 2 a.m. We decided to explore some tombs even Quin and Pam were excited and didn't make as many snarky comments as usual. Instead of going to tombs that were lit up and protected we decided to sneak out to the desert and enter abandoned tombs.

We split into pairs Quin and Pam, Ray and Alana and Lin and myself and after making sure we all had flash-lights, our cell phones and a decided time to meet up again we separated and that is when things went fou! Lin and I were walking down the tomb path joking around and not really paying attention to where we were walking. An hour and twenty minutes later we realized that we were pretty much lost and that's when I heard an animalistic snarl coming from the pathway in front of us. I looked up and saw red eyes glaring back at me, "Lin…" I let my voice trail off I wasn't sure what to say all I knew was I couldn't turn my back on it, whatever it was. Then my body started to shake and vibrate and I felt like I was going to explode then the red eyes launched towards me and I did explode. All of my senses exploded into overdrive I could see, feel, hear and smell everything and for a second I did nothing then my eyes latched onto the pale reeking creature with red eyes that was looking me over and instincts set in. I attacked the creature only realizing after I had ripped its head off that its head had been ripped off with my mouth meaning my mouth had grown into epic proportions. I started to freak out wondering what the heck had happened when I noticed that I was standing on all fours.

" _Impossible….does this mean….the legends that mother told me at bedtime…they were real? I'm…I'm a shape-shifter. That means that this thing is a 'Cold One' a vampire….are all legends true?"_

All of the sudden the pieces of the vampire that I had ripped apart were set up in flames I jerked my head around and saw to my huge surprise Lin looking at me with surprise, fear, confusion, and awe holding a ball of fire in his hands. "Whoa!" Was all Lin said, I nodded my head in agreement with him and we walked towards the tomb entrance which my now extreme nose could find without problem however I heard someone hollering for help and I slowly started jogging towards the voice going down a different pathway. Lin followed me in a run barley staying close to me and I smelt the same nasty bleach and sugar combo scent that the vampire I had just dismantled had reeked of I ran leaving Lin in the dust. I found the metallic scent of blood permeating the air as I ran down corridors towards the voice that was growing faint. I went into an extreme rage at the sight that lay before me Pam's body was missing its legs and its arms her head was barley attached to neck blood was everywhere as was the scent I knew was vampires. Quin's scent was faint and I knew he must have abandoned Pam and ran. I chased after his scent and found and after several minutes and another vampire later I found him. He still had all of his limbs but there were several bite marks all over his body that smelt like vampire and he had no heartbeat. I heard a hissing and jumped to the left avoiding the vampire that had been coming up behind me. I ripped it apart feeling a malicious joy in doing so before I left hurrying back the way I came. I didn't want Lin all alone with those creatures in the tomb. I found Lin and after he set the two vampire corpses on fire and placed Quin and Pam in the deep pit that I dug for them and set them on fire we left searching for Ray and Alana.

We got to Ray and Alana just in time and while Lin calmed down the girls about the fact that there was a giant white wolf ripping apart the creatures that looked human I dismembered the three vampire's that had been circling the girls. I got hit several times and I know I heard some of my bones break but I kept fighting and finally came out on top. Lin set fire to the remains and we walked to the tomb exit. We reached the exit and thankfully it was night out however I realized that we had several problems. One all four of us were going into shock, two there were only four of us, three I was a freaking huge wolf, four I had no idea how to change back into my human form, five I had just discovered vampires were real, six I had just dismembered six of them, seven Lin had created fire and used it, eight I was a freaking huge wolf, nine when I did phase back I was going to be butt naked. It couldn't have been more then several minutes when I heard what sounded like several large animals coming towards out small group. Immediately I stood up and snarled in the direction I heard the animals coming from, I sensed the other three looking at me in confusion however their confusion turned to fear when they heard an answering snarl. Four large sand colored wolves walked towards us, I could see differences in their fur color as they got closer. And I knew two were male and two were female but other then that I knew nothing so I snapped my teeth at them and growled. _"That's far enough, unless you want me to rip your throats out!"_ I thought hoping all of the legend was true. _"We will not harm you or your friends we came to help, although it appears we were not needed."_ A strong female voice said. She then told me how to change back and I told her I wasn't going to be butt naked in front of strangers. One of the males changed into his human form and pulled on a pair of shorts before he spoke to my friends.

We followed them into the desert and to a small well hidden oasis where I was given a pair of shorts and a T-shirt before we all sat down to a fire and talked. Their names were Ana who was the Alpha, her twin sister Ani and their mates Ramessu and Reseph. They had been the protectors over this particular part of the desert for over twenty years they all looked in their late teens. They asked about us to which the following was told. "My name is Fae I am two weeks from my 18th birthday and I am a shape-shifter." **"My name is Lin I am 18 and I am a Fire Bender."** "My name is Alana I am 17 and I am a normal human." **"My name is Ray I am 18 and I am an Air Bender."**

The sun was starting to rise over the horizon when we said our goodbyes to the Egyptian pack and headed back towards the city practicing our story so it was the same. Quin and Pam had ventured off on their own and after a couple of hours we got worried so we went to look for them and got lost in the desert until the sun came up and we saw the city over the sand. After that we grew even closer together and on agreement we all stopped taking MMA classes because they reminded us of Quin and Pam. As the months passed and I began to paint more frequently and my one account split into several accounts that were bulging. So I decided to go back to college for an Associate's Degree in Culinary Arts which I completed within two years. I stopped in and visited Bella on her sixteenth birthday and we went to Paris for the weekend and we got matching secret tattoos on our right hips a silver rose that had a small red and purple butterfly sitting on it. Then I decided to travel the world and Ray, Alana and Lin came along with me and we traveled non-stop for several months until I got a call from Charlie who was freaking out. Apparently Bella's boyfriend had dumped her and broke her heart and she was in a very depressed state and had been since October. He had gotten my number from Renee who I had given it to when we went to Pairs and Renee thought I would be able to help Bella. I said my goodbyes since the three wanted to stay in Hawaii and I hopped on a plane to Forks, Washington. Nine hours later I was knocking on my Uncle Charlie's door with my duffel bag full of summer clothes and thanking the Lord that I had a higher body temperature then normal people because I was only wearing a purple tank-top and a pair of black leather shorts with black flip-flops in November. I heard Charlie's heavy footsteps coming towards the door and took a step back waiting for him. When he finally opened the door I could see he didn't recognize me and I didn't hold it against him the last time he had seen me was at my dad's funeral my mother had forbidden Renee from calling him when I had been kidnapped. "Hi uncle Charlie." I said I saw his surprise before I leaned forward and hugged him quickly. "Fae, it's been a while." I nodded and stepped inside as he moved out of the way. "She's in her bedroom, up the stairs first door on the left." Charlie said I nodded and took off my flip-flops letting them by Charlie's fishing boots before I made my way upstairs. I gave a single knock on the door and not hearing anything except a heartbeat I opened it and closed the door behind me. "Hey squirt is that anyway to great someone who just flew from Hawaii and handsome half-naked men to see you in the wettest place in the continental US?" I jokingly said. Bella's head whipped around so fast I thought for sure it would snap then she was out of her chair and in my arms sobbing into my shoulder.

I let her cry and when she was done I had her tell me everything I knew at first she was hesitant so I decided to let her in on a little secret. "Bella I'm a shape-shifter I can tell what a vampire smells like and your room although faint smells like vampire." I told her bluntly I hated vampires but I wasn't going to shove my prejudice onto Bella. "You're a what?" Bella asked so I explained to her about the whole shape-shifter thing and then my stomach growled demanding food and to Bella's surprise her stomach gave a little growl of its' own. "Come on I'll make dinner you make desert, just like old times." I said with a smile. Bella gave me a half-hearted grin back and nodded. Charlie looked amazed when he saw Bella coming down the steps behind me but he just gave me a nod and went back to his TV show giving us some space. I dug around in the freezer and found pork chops and there were potatoes and vegetables in the pantry so that's what we had for supper, and for desert Bella made maple and peanut butter flavored fudge. Then Bella and I cleaned up to my chagrin there was no left over's however Charlie and Bella were full so I put away my embarrassment and made a mental note to buy groceries. I made some of my secret hot cocoa and Bella and I went back up to her room and Bella told me everything. From the first day of school when she first saw the Cullen's to the day that Edward had dumped her and left her in the forest. I was silent as she spoke letting her get everything out of her system and in the wee hours of the morning Bella finished. We brushed our teeth and I told Bella to take the bed since I was going to use her laptop to email Lin. Bella reluctantly lay down and I quickly emailed Lin before Bella whispered my name. I turned and saw her sit up her body trembling in exhaustion and instantly I left the chair and was on the bed. I didn't bother getting under the covers knowing that I would get to hot under the three layers of blankets she had. Immediately she snuggled into me and after a few minutes I began to hum a Celtic lullaby I had heard called Sleepsong then I started to softly singing it out-loud.

 _ **Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby**_

 _ **Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay**_

 _ **And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow**_

 _ **Bless you with love for the road that you go**_

 _ **May you sail fair to the far fields of fortune**_

 _ **With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet**_

 _ **And may you need never to banish misfortune**_

 _ **May you find kindness in all that you meet**_

 _ **[Chorus:]**_

 _ **May there always be angels to watch over you**_

 _ **To guide you each step of the way**_

 _ **To guard you and keep you safe from all harm**_

 _ **Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay**_

 _ **May you bring love and may you bring happiness**_

 _ **Be loved in return to the end of your days**_

 _ **Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you**_

 _ **I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay**_

 _ **[Chorus]**_

 _ **Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay...**_

I fell asleep and we both slept peacefully until my inner alarm clock woke me up at the crack of dawn. I yawned and stretched before opening my eyes to great the new day. After a minute of just laying there I got up and checked my emails Lin had gotten me the information I wanted. I put the number in my phone before signing out of my email and taking a quick shower and ordering some clothes more appropriate for Forks weather online. Then I headed downstairs putting on a pot of coffee and making sausage scrambled eggs and biscuits for breakfast. When the food was ready I went up and got Bella up Charlie had smelt the food and was down at the table eating already. I got Bella to eat two biscuits before I drove her to school then headed into Port Angeles to buy groceries.

The next chapter will start the fun!

Read and review

I think on the next chapter I might try to go more in depth with my oc.

Je t'aime petite soeur – **I love you little sister**

Fou- **crazy**


	2. Chapter 2

**RECAP:**

When the food was ready I went up and got Bella up Charlie had smelt the food and was down at the table eating already. I got Bella to eat two biscuits before I drove her to school then headed into Port Angeles to buy groceries.

 **Thank you to all those who reviewed, I hope you continue to read and review this story. Enjoy.**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

As I bought the groceries making sure to get enough for a small army of twelve people as well as ten burner phones. I thought about all that Bella had told me about the Cullen's. I couldn't get her fascination with a dead guy but that wasn't even the biggest problem for the biggest problem for me was that those idiots had introduced her to danger in the form of three human bloodsuckers and then they just left. Leaving her unprotected and in a forest to boot! I could feel my anger surging threw my veins and took several deep breaths and thought of past memories that had been fun. After calming myself down I silently vowed that if I ever met the Cullen's they were going to feel my wrath even if Bella who I had no doubt would take them back, got mad at me. They needed to realize that even though they were un-dead and not easy to kill there were still consequences for their actions.

After paying for the groceries I put them all in the bed of the truck underneath the tarp that I had put up since it seemed to rain on and off every day in Forks. I sat in the truck for a minute thinking about what I was going to do with the information that I had Lin gather and send to me. After deciding on my next course of action I dialed the number for Alice Cullen's cell-phone. "Hello who is this? How did you get my number?" A high female voice said, the tone was happy but with an edge of sadness. "Figure it out pixie. I can't stand your kind you leave someone you called 'sister' alone in a forest unable to defend herself against the danger you bloodsuckers put her in and you leave without telling her and let her with an idiot who says that he no longer loves her and then he steals everything that has to do with you and your clan from her and leaves her in a deep depression!" I snarled before hanging up and taking the battery and SIM card out of the burner phone. Then I broke the SIM card and phone and tossed half of the SIM card out of the window in the parking lot and the other half out into the forest while I was driving. When I got back the Uncle Charlie's I put the broken phone pieces into the garbage and put the battery into my backpack before putting away the grocery's and making supper.

I decided on using recipe's from France for supper and made sure that I had the ingredients for Chicken Cordon Bleu II, Potage aux Legumes, and for desert Crème Brulee. After seeing that I had everything except for the Rum for the Crème Brulee and the wine that I knew would make the meal perfect, I called Uncle Charlie at the Police Station to let him know I was making supper and then saw that it was almost time for me to pick up Bella. I drove to the High School and got there just as the final bell rang and kids started to pour out the doors. I hopped over into the passenger side and let Bella drive us home, we talked a little bit. Bella mostly asked questions about what I had been doing since she last saw me. I answered as honestly as possible about everything however something's I skipped over all of the parts seeing as how some of the things I had done weren't completely legal. I had Bella stop at a liquor store so I could buy the Rum and wine and then we headed back to the Swan residence. I set about getting supper ready and Bella did her homework at the supper table sipping on the small glass of wine that I had given her under the promise that she wouldn't tell either of her parents. I had my Ipad softly playing my jazz station on Pandora while I sipped on my own glass of wine.

Bella was finished with her homework just as supper was done so she cleared off the supper table and then helped me set it and get everything on it. We set it for three however that changed to five as Charlie called to tell us that he had invited Billy Black and his son Jacob to join us. I set the table for two more people and shut off my Ipad while Bella finished her small glass of wine. Soon I heard Charlie's police car pull up and another vehicle pulled up seconds later. I was unsure on how to act since I knew that my mother had been one of the Quileute tribe even thought she hadn't had contact with them for many years now. Thankfully there was no awkwardness and no one said anything about my mother. We all sat down together and ate and everyone enjoyed each dish although I knew at the start everyone was slightly un-sure about the food. I decided to bring out the French Vanilla ice-cream to eat along with the Crème Brulee or in place of it if they wanted. After everyone was filled up I started putting the food away, Bella and Jacob helped and soon everything was in container in the fridge and all the dishes were washed, dried and put away. Bella, Jacob and I went out to the porch and without thinking I opened my brand new pack of cigarettes and lit up one. I had just taken a deep drag of it when Jacob spoke, "So how do you two know each other?"

I took another drag before looking over at him, I let it out through my mouth before I answered, "I'm Bella's cousin." I said letting things at that Jacob accepted my answer before turning to Bella and talking to her. Bella answered a few of his questions but she wasn't really ready to talk to other people just yet and after a few minutes of silence there was awkwardness in the air. I put out my cigarette which was pretty much used up and broke the awkwardness, "So Jacob do you play sports?" I asked. "Well me and my friends play football sometimes." Jacob replied. "Well then do you want to toss the football around until it gets dark out?" I asked. "Sure." Jacob replied. I saw Bella toss me a grateful look as I walked down the front steps and pulled the football that I had bought just because I needed another item in order to get a great deal. We began to toss it back and forth and soon we started joking with each other, by the time it was dark out and Billy was ready to leave Jacob and I were friends. And Jacob had made me promise to go down to the reservation in a few days so he could introduce me to his friends and maybe play a game of football.

Jacob went inside to say goodbye to Bella and Charlie leaving me and Billy outside alone. That's when Billy spoke to me, "Your mother is Elizabeth Clearwater right?" I nodded, "Yes." Was all I said. "Would you please pass a message to her from me?" Billy asked. I looked at him for a moment, "Sure." I finally said. "Tell her we all miss her and none of the numbers have changed if she wants to talk." Billy said as Jacob came out of Uncle Charlie's house. I gave a single nod to let Billy know I would tell my mother his message before I turned around and said goodbye to Jacob then headed up the front steps and going inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**READ AND REVIEW, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

 **RECAP:**

"Tell her we all miss her and none of the numbers have changed if she wants to talk." Billy said as Jacob came out of Uncle Charlie's house. I gave a single nod to let Billy know I would tell my mother his message before I turned around and said goodbye to Jacob then headed up the front steps and going inside.

 **CHAPTER THREE**

After Jacob and Billy left, Uncle Charlie went to bed since he had to get up even earlier for work than usual. Bella also went to bed however she couldn't sleep so I sat down on top of the covers and sang her to sleep again. After I was sure that Bella was asleep and her windows were locked I headed downstairs and grabbed my normal cell-phone and cigarette pack as well as my lighter and the house key Uncle Charlie had given me before leaving the Swan house. I walked along a path in the forest just enjoying the peace of the night-time before I climbed up one of the biggest tree's I could find and settling down on the highest branch I could reach that would support my weight. After taking in the scenery for a few moments I called my mother's cell-number.

 **(PHONE CONVERSATION WILL BE IN BOLD {MOTHER IS ~ M} AND {FAE IS ~ F} )**

" **Fae, its' been a while." ~M**

" **Hello mother. Everything is going well with your business I hope." ~F  
"Everything is going well. Are you still traveling the world?" ~M**

" **I'm in Forks with Bella and Uncle Charlie right now. I have a message for you from Billy Black." ~F  
"I told you to never talk to me about any of them ever again! How could you.." ~M**

" **MOTHER! Calm down, the message is this, they all miss you and none of their numbers have changed if you want to talk to them." ~F**

"… **.Do you have anything else to say or did you call for only that?" ~M**

" **I'm a shape-shifter." ~F**

" **WHAT!? And you're in FORKS?! You need to leave there right away!" ~M**

" **Why?" ~F**

"… **." ~M**

" **Does this have something to do with why we left like we did and you never contacted them again?" ~F**

" **I can't talk about this now. I have to go." ~M  
"Mother we need to talk about it." ~F  
"Are you ready to talk about what happened to you those two years you were missing?" ~M**

"… **My past isn't what cut me off from my heritage and family nor does it have anything to do with me being a shape-shifter which you seem to be knowledgeable of." ~F**

"… **.Listen Fae, we both have things about our past that we don't want to talk about however your right I need to talk to you about your heritage. I don't have any time this month I will check my schedule and take off a few days so we can talk ok."** **~M**

" **D'accord. J'aime ta mere." ~F**

" **Je t'aime en fille." ~M**

 **(END OF PHONE CONVERSATION BETWEEN FAE AND HER MOTHER)**

I sighed as I pushed the end call button on my cell-phone. I was never very good at communicating with my mother especially after those two years. "No!" I said as I shook my head to try and stop the memories, I pulled a cigarette out and was about to light it when I stopped myself. I had taken up smoking in those two years that I had been kidnapped and it was a habit that I had kept, usually doing it in secret until the day I had turned eighteen. I knew that as a shape-shifter I wasn't going to die because of the tar in the cigarettes but I hated the thought that I was still holding on to something from that time. Although when I first started smoking it was because I needed something to hold onto something that was real and it made me think about my mother who would not approve and thus it kept my mother fresh in mind so I had something to fight for.

I sat there looking out at the beautiful scenery but seeing nothing but the past until my cell-phone went off. Immediately I came out of my thoughts and picked it up, it turned out to be Lin who was just making sure I was okay. We talked for a good forty minutes about everything and nothing before I decided I had better get back to Uncle Charlie's house just in case Bella or Uncle Charlie woke up. I said goodbye to Lin and Ray and Alana who had joined our conversation. I put my cell-phone and cigarettes into my pockets and half climbed half jumped out of the tree. I ran to Uncle Charlie's, figuring it would be good cardio, I entered as quietly as possible and after making sure both Bella and Uncle Charlie were still sleeping I put my cigarette's, lighter and cell-phone away and took off my shoes and socks before leaving the house again. This time I went to the edge of the woods and stripped before shifting and taking off for a good long run to help me clear up my thoughts.

I was enjoying myself so much that without thinking about it I tossed my head back and let out a hunting howl as I caught the scent of a herd of deer. I ran through the forest not going as fast as I could but going pretty fast nonetheless. I came upon the herd of deer quickly and at the sight of me they took off into several different directions. I let my tongue hang out as I chased first one then another, just enjoying myself. However reality came knocking in the form of three large male wolves that I immediately guessed from the size of them, were shape-shifters. _ **"Oh muffins!"**_ I thought as I slowed down my chase of the deer and turned to face the three of them head on.

 **FRENCH TO ENGLISH TRANSLATIONS (AGAIN FROM THE INTERNET)**

" **D'accord.** **J'aime ta mere. = Okay, I love you mother.**

" **Je t'aime en fille. = I love you to daughter**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS SHORT CHAPTER. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I'll try to make a larger chapter next time. This is all that would come to me for now.**

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

I stared at the three male shape-shifters, their musky smell given away the fact that they were males, slightly ticked that I couldn't continue my chase. I stayed still and kept my head held high, showing them that I would not be cowed. I could feel a faint buzzing in my head and I realized that one of them must have been the 'Alpha' of the pack and he was trying to communicate telepathically with me as shapeshifters could.

I glanced over the three of them before deciding the the black male in the middle was probably the Alpha as he was a bit bigger then the other two and they seemed to be waiting for his instructions. Then I realized that if these three shape-shifters caught my scent as I had caught theirs they would be able to tell who I was as a human.

Making a quick decision I ran towards the cliffs and jumped off in my wolf form taking a deep breath on the way down. I stayed under water and swam as far away from the cliff edge as I could, figuring that the three male shape-shifters wouldn't follow me.

When I needed another breath I stuck only my nose out of the water and breathed that way until I was several miles away from where I had jumped. Finally I jumped out of the water and after shaking off the excess water I trotted to Uncle Charlies home and changed then pulled on my clothes and quietly entered the house, locking the door behind me.

The next day I woke up to Charlies alarm clock going off. Deciding that I might as well get up, I started making a large breakfast and put on a pot of coffee. I heard Uncle Charlie coming down the steps at the same time Bella's alarm went off. " Smells good Fae." Charlie said his tone showing his happiness at waking up to a big breakfast and ready made coffee. "Thanks uncle Charlie." I said as I took the scrambeled eggs, sasuage and cheesy hot potatoes off of the stove and put an even amount on two plates and a little less on the third plate, unsure of how much Bella would eat.

Uncle Charlie left only a minute before Bella came down for breakfast, she softly thanked me for the food and managed several bites before pushing the plate still half full of food back from her. "Izzy don't you have school?" I asked as I picked up her plate and put the leftovers in a small container for her to eat if and whenever she decided she was hungry. "Can't you call in and tell them I'm sick or something?" Bella asked half jokingly as she stood up and headed back upstairs to get herself ready for school.

I rode along with Bella to her school and after she went inside I pulled out of the school parking lot and headed back to Uncle Charlies house. I was tired from my long night and after meeting with three shapeshifters here in Forks I knew that I needed the information my mother was hiding from me. However I knew that she wasn't going to talk anytime soon so I decided to get some sleep before even thinking of doing anything else.

When I finally got to Uncle Charlies house I un-locked the front door and was about to go in when I heard the mail man pulling up. Figuring that a few more minutes wasn't going to hurt I walked down to the mailbox as the mail man pulled away and took out the mail.

As I walked back towards the un-locked front door and entered locking the door behind me. I didn't bother checking the mail figuring that it was all for Uncle Charlie, so i set the alarm on my cell-phone just to make sure I was up in plenty of time to pick Bella up from school before I fell onto Bella's bed and slept.

When the time came around for me to pick up Bella from school I had only slept about four hours before I had woke up so I cleaned the house from top to bottom and left the windows cracked to make sure the pine and lemon scents that were extrememly strong in the house were lessened.

I picked up a quiet Bella from school and drove home since she seemed out of it. When we got home she immediatly went upstairs and I began to grow bored. Staying in one place was hard enough on me but to stay in a place where there is absolutly nothing to do was driving me mad. Finally I decided to call over to Jacob's house and see if he was home and wanted to toss football, at least then I would have something to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO EVERYONE! Sorry about the epic wait on this chapter. It is short but it packs a punch so hopefully it will tide you all over for a little while (I'm not having the best of luck for inspiration at this point does anyone have some really good fan-fiction pics of Twilight that might help me out? No nude one's and preferably one's that have only a single subject at a time). I hope you all enjoy and review (also a HUGE thank you to all those who have reviewed this story, added it as a favorite and also added me as a favorite ~v~ )**

 **SILVER ROSE**

 **THE SECRETS EXPOSED:**

Jacob introduced me to two of his friends, Embry and Quill and we played football together, granted it was different since there were only four of us but we made it work and had loads of fun. By the time the sun went down we were all covered in mud and dirt and had grass, twigs and leaves sticking onto our clothing but we were all defiantly friends for life.

When I got home I showered and pulled on a pair of blue camouflage shorts and a black tank-top immediately putting my dirty clothes into the washer. Heading back down the stairs I made spaghetti and home-made bread which I had gotten ready the day before. After it was done I went upstairs and coaxed Bella out of her bedroom and down to the table where she had several bites and a glass of wine that I had poured her since Uncle Charlie was going to be home late.

While she drank the wine I made some batter for triple chocolate chip brownies and got out the chocolate syrup and the vanilla butter-cream icing I was going to put on top of them. Then I put on some funky music and grabbed hold of Bella and started dancing crazily around the kitchen. I wanted her to get out of the shell that she had become when the Cullen's had left her.

Soon we were both laughing like loon's and sat down and ate some more spaghetti and when the brownies cooled down we frosted them and ate nine of the dozen with some milk before we decided to sit in the living-room and watch a horror movie that we put on silent doing the speaking parts ourselves. Bella had just fallen asleep on the couch when Charlie finally got home. Since Bella was sleeping peacefully I didn't want to move her and Charlie was kind enough to put away the food when he was done eating before he went to bed.

The next day after Bella had woken up in a definitely better mood then I had found her in and she went to school I called my mom only to find myself sent to her voice-box which I hung up on without leaving a message. I ate seven blueberry cheesecake muffins, five eggs that I had scrambled with sausage, hot peppers and topped with shredded cheese then decided to go for a run. I got changed into a cut-off pair of grey sweatpants and one of Uncle Charlie's old jersey's that he had told me I was welcomed to use. I had just walked down the steps when I heard the mail-man close the lid of the mail-box. Curious I checked the mail, I was going to just leave it on the side table for Uncle Charlie to see when he got home until I saw a letter addressed to me from my mother.

Immediately I opened the letter and began to read the contents,

 _Fae,_

 _I know I said we needed to talk about the things I have kept from you however I cannot. The thought of being face to face when I tell you… it is too much for me therefore I had chosen to tell you this way. Please understand that kept all of this and did what I did to protect you. And please forgive me for my insensitivity to those two years I know you will speak of them when you are ready. This is something I have never have spoken of to anyone else and although I wanted to die with this secret it is no longer my place to hide it from you, please don't hate me. As you know my older brother is Harry Clearwater a member of the council at the Quileute Reservation and your father, Hank was Charlie's older twin brother who died when you were four. What you don't know is that the Clearwater family has ancient ties with two races that even vampires and shape-shifters believe to be myths. Siren's and Fairy's, you see over two thousand years ago the Siren's and Fairy's began to die out as humans killed them because they feared them. Until one particular human family, the woman of that family was a dark majic user and knew that they would gain immorality by eating the heart of a Fairy. That is how the first vampire's were created then Siren's who had heard rumors of the immortal human creatures decided to have a look at these new beings. A Siren fell in love with such a creature however when he tried to cut her heart out she escaped and laid a curse on him and his kind in anger. That is how they came to be blood drinkers, with eyes as red as the blood, skin as cold as frozen stone and sparkle like diamonds in the sun light so they would never again be allowed to walk freely among their brethren. Now I know you're probably wondering why I couldn't just tell you this face to face, that is because your true father was not Hank Swan but one of the last dozen fairys left in the world. He was killed by your grandmother, my mother who was half witch, half Siren, desired his heart to live forever. I took his heart and hid it before burying him in the forest, when I found out I was pregnant with you I knew that my mother would try for your heart and so I started dating Hank Swan. I did grow to love him but I never fell in love with him as I had with your father. When you were four, Hank found out that you weren't his and packed up his clothes intending to leave us to take some time and think about things however my mother visited at that precise moment and upon realizing that you were not his child she knew immediately who your real father was and attempted to kill you. Hank stepped in but she killed him and I…I killed her and then burned down the house taking you and leaving. Harry doesn't know the truth about our mother as only the females have the majic and the male's were shape-shifters, as was our grandfather whom I know my mother killed because she wanted to stop aging and was desperate for any magical creatures heart. I did not contact my brother or tribe and continued to move with you because my mother was not alone and she swore that 'her people' would not only avenge her but also take your heart and be the 'true immortals'. You must guard yourself carefully, I do not trust anyone and neither should you. I am sure that upon either your 18_ _th_ _birthday or your 20_ _th_ _the power of your father will awaken in you and this will draw attention to you that could get you killed. I do not know what powers you might hold but the fact that you are a shape-shifter guarantees' to draw eyes to you, some that might see the truth of your parentage. I love you my daughter and please be safe and forgive me, I did not want to bloody your memories of me, nor strip you from the only family you ever knew. I will be taking several day's off of work and I plan to go off grid, as you may have guessed I have been hunting down any and all possible sightings of Fairy's as your father said that they would protect me and any of my children however he died before he could tell me where to find them. I hope to find them and send them to you._

 _Mother_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews and reads, I do apologize for the long wait in this F.F. and all of my other un-completed one's, I haven't been very inspired lately (at least not for these particular fanfictions as dozens of others ones seem to have taken over my head) anyway enjoy.**

 **CHAPTER SIX**

Shocked by the information contained in the short but life-changing letter my mother had sent me I walked back up the porch of my uncle Charlies house and sat down on the porch swing.

Folding the letter back up I blinked several times as I stared at the piece of paper I held and tried to process everything that I had just read.

 _"So my dad wasn't really my dad, my grandmother was half witch half siren and insane. My uncle Charlie, aunt Renee and cousin Bella aren't really my family. I may possess powers beyond shape-shifting and I'm basically an endangered species. Also I'm distantly related to the reason vampires exist. I can't trust anybody with the truth, not to mention that my 20th birthday is in three weeks and I could possibly have a homicidal group of people coming after me."_

I mused trying to come to terms with these new facts. Blowing out a deep breath I re-opened the letter and read it again before starting to put it back into the envelop.

As soon as put the letter back into the envelope it burst into flames and disappeared without a trace, leaving only the faint scent of smoke in the air.

 _"And my mother's a magic user…good to know_ … I need a drink." I said, finishing my thought out loud.

As I went to stand up my cell-phone rang, checking the number to see if I could ignore it I sighed and sat back down as I recognized the number.

"Let me guess Lin, you and Ray are actually fairies who recognized me somehow and decided to befriend me to 'protect me' while Alana is a witch and after my heart? And your calling because she left and you don't know where she is and Ray and you want to come to Forks to protect me."

I said sarcastically getting ready to tell him it was a joke because of the strange day I was having when he spoke up first,

"…well yes. How did you know? You didn't seem to know anything about fairy's or the supernatural until you turned into a giant wolf." Lin replied his voice sounding taken aback.

I felt my jaw drop open as his words rang in my ears. Feeling like a robot I shoved my cell-phone into my pocket and walked down off the porch, walking into the forest I began to walk faster before breaking out into a jog and then a full out run.

The scenery passing by me in a blur as I continued to run, my head feeling like it was about to explode with all the information and lies and half-truths that I now realized made up my life.

Not bothering to take off my clothes I shifted into my wolf form mid jump and continued through the forest, avoiding tree's and jumping over fallen logs and large rocks. I wasn't aware I was crying until I let out a sob, unable to scream I tossed my head back and howled my pain and sorrow to the world.

I was vaguely aware of the sky darkening over head as I pushed my body forward, not sure where I was going just knowing that I didn't want to stop, fearing that if I stopped my pain would overwhelm me.

I wasn't even aware when I fell asleep, my body, heart and mind completely exhausted. Waking up I yawned and sat up, attempting to rub my sticky eyes with my hands and nearly stuck myself in the eye with my claws before I realized I was in my wolf form.

Confused as to why I was in wolf form I rubbed my eyes the best I could with the back of my paw's and looked around, taking a deep sniff through my nose as I tried to place the location I was in.

Seeing I was in the forest and laying under a large willow tree near a huge lake I blanked out on where I could possibly be,

 _"Why am I here and where is here?"_ I wondered standing up to start looking around when my memories returned with a crippling force sending me back to the grass.

 _"Oh...right."_

After several minutes of sorting out everything I realized that I acted in a rather absurd drama queen like way by running away from everything instead of facing it head on.

 _"Not to mention that Bella and Charlie are probably freaking out right now as I just disappeared, and if they find my shredded clothes in the forest their bound to draw the wrong conclusion and that will just hurt them more."_

I stood back up and walked over to the lake and drank some water as my senses came back and my body let its demands of food and water be known as well as having to use the bathroom.

I felt awkward and embarrassed as I squatted near the willow tree. After finishing up my business I jumped into the lake to try and wash off any linger scents or anything before I crawled out of the lake and shook my body to get rid of the excess water.

 _"I better start back to Uncle- should I really keep calling him uncle? meh I'll think about that later right now I need to get back. I can eat on the way back."_

I decided nodding to myself as I took a deep breath in and began to retrace my route threw the unknown forest, running as fast as I could I realized just how far I had run as the forest changed into a flat dessert like area, then back into a forest.

Going up a large snowy mountain I cursed myself in every language I knew as I struggled up the steep snowy slope. Finally cresting the top of the snowy slope as the sun disappeared for the night my stomach growled loudly nearly causing a small avalanche as I gingerly picked my steps down the opposite side.

Movement caught my attention and I stood perfectly still as I watched a rabbit hop across the snow, I felt something wet trickle down my chin and realized I was drooling badly.

 _"Well...I suppose wolves should do what wolves do...right?"_ I thought, slightly embarrassed at my excessive drooling, not minding the thought of eating a raw rabbit as on my travels I had eaten many strange things.

 _"Especially that Doogh drink from Iran and the Kholodets from Russia and lets not forget the Chou Dofu from China."_

My body shivered severely in revulsion as I remembered how the last one had smelled let alone tasted.

 _"The English translation of 'stinky tofu' is to kind for that stuff. That stuff you either love or hate there is no middle ground."_

I thought barely suppressing another shiver as my empty stomach heaved in remembrance of the taste and smell. Shaking away those thoughts I turned my attention back to the rabbit only to see it had disappeared as I had been lost in memory.

 _"Darn it! Well maybe I'll see another one soon...I'm so hungry I could probably eat an entire deer."_

I sighed my breath showing as a brief white smoke in the cold wind as I continued to carefully choose my way down the snowy sloop. Finally reaching the bottom of the mountain I laughed haughtily and stuck my tongue out at the mountain.

 _"Ha! Take that!"_

I thought triumphantly at having avoided falling down the steep slope as I turned and trotted into the forest only to have a tree promptly drop a pile of snow on top of my head.

 _"Seriously?!"_

I thought having groaning at the coldness and laughing at my mishap and the timing of it. Shaking the snow off my head I slowed to a walk as I began to scan the area around me for a rabbit or deer that I could chase down and eat as my stomach felt like it was going to consume me from the inside out.

Seeing an injured doe not twenty minutes later I nearly charged it right away, just barely keeping myself in check as I made sure there was no humans or non-humans around. Finding only the scent of the forest and the injured doe's blood I quickly snapped its neck and began to devour it.

Finally full I pulled myself away from the almost completely devoured carcass and moved in the direction I could hear moving water. Again making sure of my surroundings first I leaned down and drank my fill of water before shoving my head into the river and shaking it furiously to try and get rid of any blood on my head. The river was too cold to plunge my whole body into so I contented myself with a clean head and front paws before I continued my way.

Finally making it out of the mountain range I found myself in the forest of Forks once again as the sun peeked over the horizon. Feeling tired but wanting to get back before uncle Charlie and Bella thought the worst I continued to push myself forward and found myself standing just inside the forest outside of Uncle Charlies house which held two new and very familiar scents.

 _"Lin and Ray. I wonder what they told Uncle Charlie and Bella?"_

I wondered curiously as I laid down and watched Uncle Charlie leave the house in his sheriff's car and Bella come out and leave for school in her truck.

As soon as I was sure they were gone and there was no-one else around I snuck around the back of the house, keeping myself as low to the ground as possible. Seeing a forgotten old sheet lying close to the side of the back porch I got as close to it as possible before changing into my human form and wrapping the sheet around me. Standing up I walked up the steps and knocked on the back door as loudly as I could without breaking the door.

"Lin? Ray? I know you're here would you mind-"

I was cut off as the back door flew open and I was being crushed in a tight hug.


End file.
